IPie
iPie is the eighth episode of the second Season of iCarly. It was the first episode to be shown after the made for TV movie iGo to Japan. Plot When Mr. Galini, the owner of the group´s favorite pie shop, dies and the shop is about to close, the iCarly crew tries to find a way to save it because the owner´s granddaughter Trudy doesn´t want to keep it open. She agrees to give the pie recipes to Spencer in exchange for a date, but later confesses she never had them. Even coconut creme recipes Carly and Sam request from their viewers don´t come close to a Galini pie. When Freddie and Sam try to find the recipes on Mr. Galini´s computer, they get into a fight and knock it down, but luckily, the recipes are on cards Mr. Galini put in the computer itself. Meanwhile, Freddie tries to get his mother´s cousin´s baby to laugh, because he is the only person who can´t. In the end, he succeeds when he throws a pie into his own face, Causing Baby Stephanie to have a fit of laughter. Trivia *When the pie shop is shown for the first time, above it is a sign with Schneider's Properties written on it. This is a reference to the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *Although the iCarly trio and Spencer say that Galini's Pie Shop is their favorite pie, this is the only appearance of the pie shop. *Spencer claims that he lost Brock, one of his goldfish. This may mean that after the events of "iDon't Want To Fight," Carly lied to Spencer about Brock dying in order to stop him from owning and caring for fish ever again. Quotes Spencer: Hey guys, come on. Carly: Where? Spencer: Galini's pie shop! Carly: Pie for breakfast? Spencer: Don't say "Pie for breakfast?", say "PIE FOR BREAKFAST?!" Carly: But you're wearing pajamas. Spencer: It's a pie shop, not church! Now, come on! Sam: All I want to be is 'Mrs. Sam This Pie'!! Spencer: I gotta have some coconut cream pies to go. Mario: Eiiiy! I got to see if we have enough. Spencer: What? You always have enough! Why would you say you don't have enough? Now I'm scared! Trudy: Spencer Let's move this party to the couch. Spencer: The couch is broken. Trudy: Why don't we go break it some more!! Freddie: trying to entertain the baby with a bear costume I thought I heard you guys out here. Carly: Freddie? Is that you in there? Freddie: Yeah it's me. Sam: Oh my gosh, the bear ate Freddie. Bad bear! Freddie with an umbrella, and Freddie goes down Freddie: Ahhh! Never do that again! Sam: You're not the boss of me. Freddie again Sam: What is this on your chest? Freddie: Baby vomit. Sam: [completely grossed out] Okaay. hand in disgust to get Spencer to talk to Trudi Spencer: OK, but I'll do it for the pie! View Gallery for this episode here 205 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Photos Category:Images Category:Galleries